


Love The Way You Lie

by KorenHaze



Series: Avengers and Family [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorenHaze/pseuds/KorenHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Mischievous Twins; Tristan is going ask the big question, Belinda is in love with Ares but can she tell her parents? Arno feels like he was meant to do something more, Lux's "redeemer" is almost ready but its not who you think. Thanos is back and prepared for revenge! Thor, Jane, Loki, and Darcy have no clue what to do with their kids. Will they survive or burn trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so yeah I'm back! I know it's been like forever since I have written, I just wanted to make sure my schedule was open so I could write consistently, this chapter has little bit of Belinda/Ares, and Tristan/ Madison. Hope you guys enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's 

On with the story! 

 

CHAPTER 1

Lux's Pov

I was sitting on the couch my mother had sent to my cell, like Frigga did for my father; my mother did the same she tried to make me comfortable, but you really can't do that in a jail cell. I had made everything in the room cold so that nothing radiated heat. I would every now and then scare the guards by hitting the protection shield with frost or ice. It entertained me a lot; it kept me from thinking about Steve and how much I missed him holding me, talking to me, kissing me. Today was my brothers and Colby's carination the only day beside when I was able to leave for earth I would be out of my cell. I saw the guards coming to get me.

"Get up." One of them demanded I got up and followed them out. I smirked at all my jail mates as they sneered envying my freedom.

"Queen Jane and Queen Darcy await your presence." The other guard said I slid past them and into my Aunt Jane's chambers. I took a look around and then took a book out it was about stars. "Go figure." I thought to myself I slumped into her chair and relaxed. I heard their voices coming but I didn't do anything to change my demeanor. They walked in talking and laughing they didn't even pause when they saw me. My mother motioned for me to come over as they went into Aunt Jane's enormous closet. I put the book were I got it and then I walked over to them listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe Pepper and Tony are finally closing the deal." Aunt Jane squealed I raised my eyebrow and looked at my mom she nodded.

"Well it's about time they've been together for what 5 years but she worked for him for 7." My mom laughed

"And pep is pregnant." Aunt Jane smiled

"A little Tony/Pepper running around this is going to be fun." Mom said

"The kid is probably going to have Tony's brains, Peppers common sense and manors." Aunt Jane said

"I don't think the kid will have a choice with the manor's part." I said opening my mouth for the first time. They turned their heads and smiled at me and laughed.

"That would be true." Mom nodded

"How are you fairing Lux?" Aunt Jane asked I looked at her quite shocked and taken back.

"Really?" I sneered my mom smacked my butt and gave me a warning glare I sighed and took a step back. "I am faring well; I see you have done something's with grandmother's old chambers."

"Yes I turned it into my lab/closet." She smiled Aunt Jane gave me a long hard look and then turned around "Here wear this." She handed me this silver dress it had a plunging v neck and then on the left leg side an opening appeared. I tried it on and turned around.

"Well I am my mother's child." I grumbled Aunt Jane chuckled behind me and helped me adjust the dress so I didn't look like I was trying to get "some".

"Well Darcy does have large… assets." Aunt Jane said

"Jane you look at my boobs and butt?" Mom smirked

"Gross, no I don't." Aunt Jane cringed

"Then how do you know their big?" My mom inquired

"They're not hard to see Darcy." Aunt Jane said "Here is this better?" I looked at the mirror apparently while Aunt Jane was talking to my mom she did my hair in a messy bun and let some strands fall. I didn't even look like me I looked like a princess.

"I'm guessing from that wide smile it's a yes." Mom smiled I looked and I did have a wide smile I knocked it off my face.

"Yeah its fine." I shrugged There was a knock on the door and Tristan and Colby came in the room. I saw Tristan and I beamed he looked very handsome. He didn't look like that 10yr. old boy anymore he actually looked like a man. Tristan had on black trousers and a light blue shirt with a bright silver sword with a green jewel at the top at his side. Now I looked at Colby he looked like a spitting image of Uncle Thor just with Aunt Jane's hair. He had on black trousers and a plain white shirt on. He was holding a gold axe at his side. There were words on the side I couldn't make out what it said.

"It says Aljourin." Colby smiled I nodded and walked over to give him a hug.

"You've grown." I awed he gave me a slight bow I chuckled and looked over to see Tristan. I gave him a half smile and waved. He walked over and inguffled me in a hug crushing me in the process.

"Gods you have no idea how much I've missed you." Tristan smiled I felt a pain in my heart mixed with bitterness. It had been 5 ½ months since I had seen Tristan and not once did he visit me.

"You could have visited." I said

"I know but Madison and I had to go find Thanos." Tristan said

"Did you find him?" I asked

"No." Colby sighed I contemplated on telling them but Thanos probably wouldn't be there anymore. I shrugged and looked at my mom and Aunt Jane they both had the same look.

"I don't know where he is." I said raising my hands everyone sighed and nodded

"You boys better go get your armor on." Aunt Jane said

"OK." Colby sighed I waved goodbye and sat down on the chair that I use to occupy. Aunt Jane sat beside me and patted my leg. I looked up at her.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked

"You're my niece and nothing can change that." She said I looked at her and smiled I gave her a hug and then walked to my mom. She had on a green one strap dress with her hair falling on her shoulders. I stayed in the doorway and awed, the green dress brought out my mother's blue eyes and I knew that my parents didn't really age but her wearing this dress made her look my age.

"You look pretty mamma." I said she gave a small yelp and jolted forward I suppressed a chuckle and smirked.

"Don't do that." She gasped

"Ok, I believe it's time to leave." I said when I turned around Aunt Jane was wearing a red dress with diamonds hanging at the bottom and then a diamond strap in the middle. Her hair was in a princess bun

"How'd you like?" She asked

"Damn Jane with that dress on you and Thor will be up all night." My mom smirked

"You look amazing." I laughed

"Thank you." She laughed we all walked out of the room I trailed a little in the back when I saw my father and Uncle Thor, they were wearing they typical armor and then I saw Belinda and Arno. Belinda had on a light pink dress it came to her knees and then trailed in the back her hair was out. Arno had on a black trousers and a light pink shirt he looked slightly disgusted when he look at his shirt but Belinda was giving him a smug smirk.

"Mom, Aunt Jane; Bel dressed me in this pink shirt!" Arno complained

"I think you look very handsome." Belinda giggled

"Har har, very amusing Bel." Arno retorted I chuckled at those two they were always bickering but always had each other's back. I was staring at my feet and then I bumped into someone.

"Oh gods I'm sorry." I said snapping my head up and when I looked up it was him. His beautiful blue eyes his beautiful blonde hair which had grown; it looked like he shaved the side and back a little and let the top grow, I could tell all he did this morning was running some gel in it and brush it to the side, his scruff was now a beard he was trying to suppress a smile but was failing miserably. I looked down and dropped my hands from being on his chest and tore away from his embrace even though I wanted to stay there forever.

"Hey stars and stripes." I mumbled

"Hi Lux or is it Morana." He said I couldn't help myself but every time I heard him say my name it sent shivers up and down my back, I could hear slight resentment in his tone so I just left trying to catch up with my family. I stood were my mom told me where to stand. I was at the bottom of the steps going towards the throne. I looked around and I saw everyone Uncle Tony, Clint, Bruce, Aunt Pepper, Nat, Betty. I saw Tristan smiling like a buffoon making googly eyes (I think I saw him drooling) so I looked to where he was staring and of course it was Madison. She was walking with a guy that looked exactly like her so I figured it was Starfox. Madison had on a white dress with silver embroidered running up and down then swirling the silver was a light blue line.

"Citizen of Asgard…And Jotunhiem." My Uncle Thor boomed I looked around and I saw a couple of frost giants in the crowd.

"Today we are here to proclaim your new Kings." My father said

"Colby Thorson and Tristan Lokison rise!" Thor boomed Tristan and Colby rose and walked over to the throne and bowed.

"Do you promise to preserve the peace in all the realms?" My father asked

"We do." Colby and Tristan said sync

"Do you promise to always try to come to your brethrens aid?" Uncle Thor asked

"We do."

"Colby do you promise to rule Asgard with what is good for the people in mind?" My father asked

"I do." Colby answered

"Tristan do you promise to rule Jotunhiem with grace and mercy?" Uncle Thor asked

"I do." Tristan answered

"Finally but not least do you promise to always guard the nine realms no matter what is at stake?" My father asked

"We Promise!" Tristan and Colby shouted

"Then I Thor God of Thunder and King of Asgard-

"And I Loki God of Mischief and King of Jotunhiem-

"Proclaim you Colby king of Asgard and you Tristan King of Jotunhiem." Uncle Thor and my father boomed there was a loud roar and stomp Tristan and Colby stood in front of the audience smiling two helmets appeared in front of them; on was gold with one horn coming out of the middle (Colby put that one on) and a silver one with an arrow going through it (Tristan put that one on). Tristan ran down and gave Madison a sweet quick kiss and Colby ran down and gave Sif a kiss on the hand, there was a gasp in the audience when he did that which made Sif blush. I followed everyone to the dinner hall. I was going to sit with my family but decided not too I sat down at the frost giant table.

"Tristan, Colby, your kings now will we see queens soon?" I heard Volstagg ask I could tell he had already drunken a lot of mead. I looked over to see both of them shrug.

"Hey stranger." I heard someone say I looked behind me and it was Madison

"Oh hey." I smiled she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to my family

"This is where you belong." Madison whispered in my ear I gave her a smile and sat down beside someone I looked and saw him. Of course it was Steve, he looked slightly uncomfortable and I felt awkward Aunt Nat saw our faces.

"Here Lux have some mead." Nat said handing it to me I looked at it and shrugged I was old enough now I tried it and got hit with a wave of heat it burned my throat slightly and tingled my brain. I smiled and took another gulp.

"Woah there." I heard Steve say while taking the mead from my clutches

"Leave me alone Steve, it's not like you care." I bitterly said the mead had made me that I don't know why but it was like now I didn't have a filter on what to say and not to say anymore.

"Lux…" Steve trailed

"It's the truth isn't it you don't love me anymore." I hissed

"No I don't you saw what you did." Steve pushed

"You could have saved me… I don't regret what I did Steve, but I'm not proud of it." I said I got up and left the room. I walked all the way to the bifrost.

"Hello Lux." Hemdial said

"Hi Hemdial." I nodded I sat down leaning on the pillar that held his sword. "Teach me, Hemdial like you did when I was a child please."

"What do you want to know?" Hemdial asked

"About the Galaxies." I smiled

Jane's Pov

I followed Lux all the way to the bifrost and was now listening to their conversation

"The universe had many what you could call lovers they were called galaxies and the universe blessed the galaxies with children, my brothers and I am the guardian of this galaxies but I have brothers that guard the other ones." Hemdial explained I had never heard this story I found myself sitting down and leaning against the wall listening to Hemdial's voice "One day the universe realized that there should be realms in the galaxies so the universe gave the galaxies more children and so they are my sisters I protect them with my whole heart, I protect them from evil." Hemdial finished

"Evil like me?" Lux asked her voiced cracked when she spoke "I don't regret anything I have done Hemdial… but I am sorry for what I did an-and I ask for your forgiveness you are the only family I have left everyone still doesn't trust me fully but you, you've watched me you know my heart."

"Oh Lux how you are so wrong you still have a family they wish they could trust you but yes they don't know you…"

"Why because I'm death?" Lux questioned

"Death is unknown so that makes you unknown… but I am the only one who does and yes I do forgive you." Hemdial answered. I thought over everything I had just heard it was true I really couldn't get to know Lux I knew her from when she was a child and I wanted to know her more I wanted to show her I would always be there for her that I was her Aunt; but something like a barrier was up around her and the only one that could get through that was Hemdial and Steve. I got Hemdial but not Steve.

"Stay out of this Jane." I thought to myself but how could I it was so interesting. I've been hanging around Darcy a little too much. I was walking back to the castle when I bumped into Thor he looked down at me with a questioning look.

"I needed fresh air." I lied he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and held me close

"I was looking for you and Lux… have you seen her?" Thor asked

"She's with Hemdial." I answered

"Good." Thor smiled he lead me back to the dinner hall holding my hand the entire way. When we went in there everyone had left except our friends and the kids. I looked at Belinda and Arno she whispered something in his ear and he nodded he quickly change their close to normal cloths and got up.

"Mom, Dad me and Arno are going to Midguard we have…um…" Belinda looked at Arno

"We have a nature project for school and we wanted to go the National Parks." Arno said smoothly I would have believed them but knowing Arno and Belinda something was up.

"Oh who gave you this project?" I asked

"Eir- "Mrs. Jennings." The both said at the same time Thor and I looked at for a while they squirmed at our gaze

"Where are you really going?" Thor asked

"To prank fury." Arno sighed Thor chuckled and ruffled Arno's hair. "Go easy on the old man."

"Thor!" I reprimanded I watched as Belinda and Arno run towards the bifrost. "Why would you let them do that?"

"Their children." Thor smiled I glared at him and walked over to Pepper, Natasha and Darcy.

Belinda's Pov

"How'd you come up with that?" I asked Arno as we walked to Olympus he shrugged and smirked

"I'm the son of the God of Lies and plus I wasn't missing my chance to see Artemis and Aphrodite." Arno said putting his hand over his chest

"One Artemis hates boys and Aphrodite really?" I asked he smiled and jumped in front of me.

"Artemis will love me and Aphrodite she's funny." Arno smiled I shook my head and laughed we were at the empire state building I know you might think that's not where Olympus is but you're so wrong (don't tell anyone that it's here though). I started to smile wider and my heart was thumping in my chest going kaboom kaboom I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. Arno rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me down we went to the desk got the key and took the elevator to the 600th floor. When the doors opened Ares and Aphrodite were there waiting for us. I saw Ares and smiled he looked very handsome. Aphrodite was giggling at Arno and took him by the hand and dragged him to who knows where he gave me thumbs up before he disappeared.

"Hi." I barely whispered

"Hey." He smiled he took my hand and lead me to the three muses.

Arno's Pov

"Gods Arno just go up there." Aphrodite pushed

"No she'll kill me." I stammered I looked over at Artemis and she was standing shooting arrows at a heart shaped balloon that had the word male on it. I knew that she hated boys but that was just brutal.

"I guess I'll just have to kiss you then." Aphrodite purred I backed away from her

"On second thought… YOLO." I said waving my hand at her I bumped into Artemis. "Oh Artemis I'm sorry."

"Get away from me boy." She hissed I pouted a little and started to walk back to Aphrodite but she shooed me back.

"Look I know you hate boys because they don't respect girls… but I do and all I want to be is your friend you look fun to hang around." I explained she looked up at me her eyes wide with horror "I'm promise I'm not a creeper."

"But you are a Norse God the most despicable Gods ever." Artemis hissed

"At least we marry and stay with our spouse not going around having a child with any mortal we see!" I snapped

"How dare you!" She spat

"It's the truth." I said storming away from her I passed Ares and Belinda giving each other googly eyes "Ugg love it's nothing but a lie." I thought to myself

Madison's Pov

I was sitting beside Tristan the new "King" of Jotunhiem. I laid my head on his shoulder so I could just smell him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He was talking to Colby about Sif and how to woo a girl on the first try.

"Colby just be you." I said

"Thanks Madison." He laughed he walked off to go talk to Sif. Tristan took my hand and took me to the middle of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed with him. I didn't notice that people were staring all I saw was Tristan. The light was perfect it made him look like an angel sent from heaven; his bright green eyes gleamed bright with joy. I smiled and laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Hey Madison tomorrow can you meet me at the Castle in Jotunhiem?" Tristan asked I looked up at him

"Yeah what for?" I asked

"I want to ask you something?" Tristan shrugged and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok." I smiled he leaned in and kissed me I braced myself against his chest and got on my tippy toes to get closer. I pulled away and looked at him and smiled

"Come on tricks." I smiled

Tristan's Pov

I had dropped Madison off at her chambers and was walking through our ice castle and was now pacing back and forth tomorrow night I was going to propose I realized a few months ago, I was just waiting for the right time and when I became king I knew that I was going to need a queen and an heir and I wanted to have a family with Madison. She would be a perfect mother I could already imagine her now.

"Madison I have been in love with you for a very long time but now it's becoming unbearable now don't think I'm breaking up with actually I'm doing the opposite look my kingdom needs a queen and I need you…will you marry me?" I asked myself

"No." I heard a man say I looked and say Starfox smiling at me.

"Starfox." I said giving him my unimpressed look

"You didn't even ask for my blessing?" Starfox gasped I learned that he could be a drama queen.

"Yes I did." I sighed

"Was I drinking mead?" He asked

"No you were completely sober." I snapped

"Silly me." He shrugged

"Starfox I love your sister very dearly, will you give me your blessing?" I asked he tap his fingers on his scruffy chin and poked his lips out

"Yeah sure why not, I like you." He answered the thrill didn't come because this was the third time I had asked him. "Plan on having kids?"

"Um… if she wants them." I answered

"Do you want them?" He pushed

"Yeah I want a little girl that looks like Madison and acts like me and a little boy that is a mixture of us both but has more of my looks and has Madison's personality." I smiled day dreaming about having a kid with Madison

"Well good you couldn't have picked a perfect species." Starfox said I snapped and looked at him he was trying hard not to laugh and I looked at him with horror

"What do you mean species?" I asked

"Well there a far and few that can carry a Frost Giant." Starfox answered

"But my mom did." I answered

"And she nearly died." Starfox countered

"So what about Lux?" I asked

"What about her?" He asked

"Can she have children?" I asked

"UM… yes." He said looking confused

"Oh ok… goodnight Starfox." I said walking to my room

"What you're not going to practice the proposal one more time I'll act Madison." He grinned I chuckled and also cringed with disgust.

"Goodnight starfox." I nodded

"Goodnight… brother." Starfox laughed

 

How was it? Please leave a review! So I couldn't wait any more I had to have the two love birds get hitched. Tell me what you think about Colby and Sif? Also what you think of Ares and Belinda? If you want any of the couples to go a certain way or you want to see happen just pm and I will gladly put it in the story. Now just to put it out there the rating may change later on that is still up for debate in my head. 

p.s didn't anyone get the Empire State Building thing? If you did leave it in the review box :) 

also the name of Colby's weapon I have no idea if that's real or not or even what language if it is I was just up really late drunk on sugar and it popped up in my head. Ok I'll stop talking now... Thanks for reading


	2. Inuendo's and Memories'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter might be slightly boring and short but I liked how it ended and I didn't want to add anything. This has Colby/ Sif and Lux/Steve flashback :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> On with the story!

Colby's Pov

I was walking around the castle after a busy day, trying to find somewhere with peace and quiet. I thought maybe the garden but I saw Belinda and Arno were playing there. I heard faint footsteps behind me but I paid no attention to it.

"King Colby?" I heard a female ask I turned around and saw Sif. She was very beautiful; she had on her armor but it looked just polished, her chocolate brown hair was falling over her shoulders and her face looked slightly pink with blush.

"Sif I told you its Colby." I smiled I watched as she blushed more and looked at her feet. I moved closer to her and took her hand in mine and gave it a slight kiss not breaking the eye contact I had with her.

"Colby." she laughed I chuckled with her and stepped back

"Yes?" I asked raising a playful eyebrow

"I found something and I think its connected to him." she said

"I see get my father, Loki, and Tristan here immediately." I ordered

"Yes sir." she nodded I walked to the war room and sat down in front of the fire pit. I laid my head in my hands sighing heavily. I felt someone clasp my shoulder and looked up. Tristan was smiling like a dumbass making a goofy chuckle.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?" I questioned

"I felt a burst of love." He shrugged

"And you just knew it was me?" I asked

"Who else would it be, Belinda and Arno are to young, Lux and Steve just need to get locked in a room and get it on, our parents are already blowing my mind-"

"Stop right there!" I said putting my hands up and cringing

"Not like that Colby, I only know when its someone's first time other than that its just for them." he laughed

"I'm glad to know that, things would be very awkward around your mother me and you if you could sense us." I heard uncle Loki said I turned to see him smirking

"Now that im older and understand more im starting to realize how inappropriate you two are." I said pointing a finger at them. They smirked the same way when I finally saw my dad. "Oh thank the allfather." I sighed

"Hello brother, Tristan, son." My dad smiled

"We have very serious business to talk about." I said clasping my hands together "Sif." I called

"I and Volstagg were in Svartalfhiem we're doing the monthly check to make sure there was no power growing there. When I saw this." She said handing me a black case with red power swirling in it. I looked at my father and then uncle Loki.

"What is it a case of radioactive dust?" Tristan asked I looked at Tristan

"Really radioactive dust?" I asked

"Hey i got looks not brains." Tristan said

"Noo really?" I awed Uncle Loki and my dad gave both of us an unimpressed look and went right back to staring at the thing

"Thor I thought you hid that when you came back?" Uncle Loki asked

"I only hid one of them and I never hid it there." my father choked

"What is it?" I demanded

"The Infinity gem." Uncle Loki said "Well one of them at least."

Lux's Pov

I was sitting on my chair bored out of my mind I had already replayed hemdial's story 3 times. I didn't want to sleep but I was losing that battle terribly.

(Line Breaker)

I was laying beside Steve on the couch watching him sleep. His chest was rising up and down softly his hair was covering his eyes. I was wrapped in his arms and I felt myself smile.

"Steve." I whispered on his lips

"Mmm." He moaned

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"You just did." He smiled

"Steve." I complained

"Alright, alright I'm listenng." He surrendered

"Where'd you want to go?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

" We can go anywhere you want, we could go to Berlin, Tokyo, or Jamaica, say the word and I'll take you." I said

"I rather stay on the sofa, its too cold outside." He chuckled

"On the sofa?" I asked

"Yes on the sofa with you." He said snuggling up beside me. He leaned in to give me a kiss when,

I felt someone shaking me and I popped up gasping up for air. I looked around and I saw Arno looking at me with concern and Belinda trying hard not to laugh.

"Hi, Kiddos." I sighed

"We're not that much younger than you." Belinda pouted

"I'm 22 your 14." I said raising an eyebrow

"Before this gets messy who were you dreaming of, I felt life and happiness literally bouncing off of you... No offence." Arno said backing up

"Non taking." I said

"So who is he?" Belinda asked propping her hands under her chin

"No one." I lied

"Seriously your a horrible liar, I feel offended for dad." Arno said putting a hand on his forehead and acting like he fainted

"Your such a drama queen." Belinda smiled

"I know right." Arno smiled I started to laugh and shake my head.

"You two are funny." I smiled I felt little spark in my chest and then a gush of warmth. I hissed at the feeling but I just shook it off.

"Lux guess what." Arno smiled

"What Ar?" I asked

"Fury said maybe I can become an avenger." He smiled when he said that something in my memory started to pop out but I pushed back.

"That's great." I smiled I ruffled his hair and sat down beside Belinda "How's fire socket?" I smirked

"Arno!" Belinda screamed

"She's telepathic!" Arno shouted I looked at Belinda and shrugged she glared at me.

"His fine, he finally got his power and dominion." she smiled

"Ooh and what would that be?" I asked

"Ares the god of War and his power well I think his title explains it." she smiled

"Sounds like the perfect match." I joked

"Haha." Arno sneered

"Someone's jealous." Belinda smirked

"I mean I'm glad I was a god before him but come on he gets war and what do I get? Light and Life like what the -

"Watch your language." I warned

"Its sounds like something a girl would have like Tristan is the god of love... Well that's kind of girly your the god of darkness and death like that's sounds way more bad ass."

"Arno language." Belinda said

"Whatever... Even Ella and Colby have something cooler than me. I'm the son of the God of mischief, I deserve better." He complained the guards knocked on the cell wall to tell them it was time for them to leave, I looked at Arno and pursed my lips I gave him a hug "Gods I'm getting sentimental again." I thought

"We will talk about this later." I told Arno he nodded and walked out of my prison cell. I looked at Belinda and gave her a half hearted smile she waved goodbye and left too. I sat down and finally what was bugging my mind came to surface.

"One of the Lokison's will make the same mistakes as their father but will only be redeem by an avenger. One will rule while the other saves their motherland."

"Huh... You sneaky little bastard." I thought to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review or comment. I know it was short but this seemed to be the perfect place to end it :) Alright so if anyone caught on to what Lux just figured out then woohoo! props for you *audience clapping* 
> 
> One more thing if you have seen Thor the dark world or read comic books then you should know what the infinity gems are (It was the gem that Sif gave to the weird looking guy at the end his name was the collector), if you don't then its like the tesseract it has a lot of power there's 6 gems like there was 6 pillars to activate the tesseract, So I have a slight idea what i'm going to do with the one that Colby has but if you have any ideas please tell me :).
> 
> Ok this is the last thing I promise, I want to give Lux's flashback props to Ed Sheeran his song Sofa inspired me if you get a chance listen to it, he is an amazing singer all his songs inspired Lux and Steve. So shout out to Ed Sheeran! Thanks for reading


	3. Proposal's and Stupid Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! so I this is chapter 3 I really don't know what to introduce with or warn you so yeah... Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own not a thing 
> 
> On with the story!

Chapter 3 

Arno's Pov

Stupid Greeks, stupid Asgardians, stupid gods, stupid people. Could I for once in my life feel normal, but nooo like my mom said normal is overrated boring dull. But my life was crazy my sister was in jail for godsakes, my brother was a king, my parents were immortal, I saved earth once already, and im ageing like it was nobody's business. I felt like there was still something missing, one more thing I had to do but I didn't know what. And to make it worse my best-friend/ cousin is in love with a Greek god, and Aphrodite's new project.

Aphrodite was slightly fun (but a little more on the crazy/creepy side of things), we made this little guy named cupid; his, her second hand man, mortals not even demigods can look at him straight in his eyes not even some Gods can, to me its like looking in a mirror... Oh my gods im turning into Tristan.

"Arno!" I heard someone yell I turned and say a flash of blonde run towards me

"Madison?" I asked

"No silly, its Sigyn." I heard the blonde say. "Why was the world so cruel to me?" I thought to myself

"Oh hey." I smiled

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To midguard." I answered

"Why do you always go there? The midguardians are so... Strange, you should be with people more like you." she whined. I had to control my anger and not storm off but be a "prince" and talk about my feelings.

"Sigyn my mother is midguardian and also their not strange, they just know how to live." I answered with that I walked away  
"Hemdial stark towers please?" I asked

"Yes prince Arno... Are you alright?" Hemdial asked

"I'm fine just need a good laugh." I smiled I flashed into uncle Tony and Aunt Peppers office. I saw aunt peps and no offence but her stomach was huge.

"Hey Jack frost." uncle Tony joked

"Jack frost new one." I snarked "Hi aunt pep."

"Hi sweetie." she came and attempted to engulf me in a hug but it didn't work.

"Here I'll just give you a kiss one the cheek." I offered I gave her a quick peck and walked over to uncle Tony.

"Sup Arno." he smirked

"please stop acting like your cool." I begged aunt pep started to laugh really hard

"That's not funny pepper, and shouldn't you be at school?" Tony pushed

"Day off, bel and I kinda sorta maybe made a winter storm in the maintenance room." I shrugged

"What were you two doing in there?" Pepper asked

"Nothing." I chirped

"Mhm." Tony and Pepper said at the same time

"Uncle Tony want to know a secret?" I smirked

"Sure." he shrugged

"Aunt pepper is having... A girl." I whispered in his ear

"How...do you know that?" he asked

"My power is life and I can feel a lot of hormones in her body." I smiled I looked at uncle Tony and he was as pale as snow and looked like he was about to faint.

"Tony..." Pepper asked

"I need a drink." he choked I was laughing so hard aunt pepper looked so confused.

"What did you tell him?" Aunt pepper asked

"I was just saying I think you should get more pink for the room." I shrugged

"We're having a girl?" she asked

"Mhm." I nodded

"Tony! I can't breath." Aunt pepper hyperventilated uncle Tony walked over to help her sit down

"I need water." she said

"I need a scotch." Uncle Tony said

"Tony!" she snapped

"Im getting it." he surrender

Madison's Pov

"Starfox your a life saver." I smiled

"Oh please its just a dress.." he laughed I had on a violet dress that was a v neck and hung to my curves. I got on my black stilettoes and the diamond necklace starfox gave me.

"No crashing the party this time please?" I begged

"Ok." he nodded I walked out my room and down to the ballroom. When I got in there I saw a single table that had a few roses on it. I looked at the floor and I saw very small snowflake designs. I heard the harp start playing.

"beautiful." I heard Tristan say I turned around and saw him; he had on a white suit with a violet tie on, his hair was brushed backwards and his green eyes sparkled in the light.

"Madi?" he asked

"Um... Yeah its amazing how did you do all this in one day?" I asked

"I wasn't talking about the ballroom." He laughed

"Oh... Thanks." I blushed he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." he smirked he pulled the chair out for me and I sat down he pushed it back in and then took his seat across the table. Tristan snapped his fingers and a bunch of Tristan's flashed into the room. I looked at him slightly shocked.

"Clones my dad taught me that trick." he smirked

"I like that trick." I smiled one of the clones put down a plate of surf and turf in front of me and a flask of champaign.

"I hope its not to much for you." Tristan blurted out

"Oh no its perfect thank you." I smiled "So...what's the big occasion?"

"You of course." he laughed

"Im serious." I pushed

"And I'm telling the truth, tonight is all about you babe." He persuaded I felt myself blush a little more and I started to drink some of my champagne.

(Line Breaker a little bit after a few glasses of champagne)

"And then Ella ran off screaming." Tristan laughed

"Jane and Thor's face oh priceless." I added

"Ahh the good old days." Tristan huffed I saw his face get a little gloomy

"Yeah when we all were just kids, I think we grew up too fast." I half smiled

"Probably did technically we're only suppose to be 17." He smirked

"Oh to be 17 again." I drifted

"Heck nah now I get to drink scotch with uncle Tony and my dad plus Volstagg just let me try the mead, that stuff is awesome." Tristan said

"You just tried the mead I had it the day you turned 20." I laughed

"Oh that's so unfair!" Tristan pouted I giggled at him and he smiled. I watched as he got up and took my hand. I stood up and followed him out to the balcony I looked out to the horizon the silver sun was just setting behind the mountains.

"Your doing very well with the kingdom Tristan." I said

"Thank you... I think I could do better though." he smiled

"How?" I questioned

"With you." he said I looked over and I saw that he was on his knee with a box in his hand he popped it open and I saw a ring and not just any ring but our engagement ring, the ring he was suppose to give me on our first mission.

"Ooh Tristan." I gasped

"Madison I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, you made me laugh, mad, jealous, crazy, afraid, fearless, confident, strong and there's no way I could make it without, be here without you or even do anything without you, I will want you forever and always, I will love you forever and always. Your my best friend, my everything and now I want to make you my wife. I love how our love is not good or good enough buts its crazy, I just wanted to make you feel wanted, and I can't live without you. I want to have kids with you and watch them grow up and I can wait as long as you want.. I love you Madison Romanoff I want you bad and I can't live with myself if I don't make you mine and all I'm really asking for is you... will you give me the honor and marry me?" Tristan asked

I felt tears falling down my face and I choked on a few I tried to speak but my voice had failed me, I felt so many emotions inside I was excited, scared, nervous, relieved.

"Mads?" Tristan asked

My voice had finally came back and I answered "Yes oh my god Yes! I thought you would never ask me." I cried/ said he put the ring on my finger and stood up. I stretched my arm out and looked at the ring. "Its beautiful." I choked

"Not as beautiful as you." He said I pulled him into a kiss and I just kept kissing him and crying I couldn't stop myself I was just so happy he was finally mine and only mine.

"I love you Tristan." I laughed

"And I love you Madison." He said in between kisses.

"Here let me take you to your room... Its getting late." Tristan insisted

"Aren't we being a gentleman." I said with a fake British accent we walked all the way back to my room I didn't want Tristan to leave so I asked the most brilliant question I could come up with.

"How about you stay the night?" I asked

"I don't know Madison." Tristan pondered

"Please, I just want to cuddle." I pouted

"Fine but just for a little deal?" Tristan said

"Deal." I smiled

Belinda's Pov 

"Do you think we should save Arno?" Ares asked

"I like seeing him get beat up by Artemis so... No." I smiled me, Ares, Aphrodite, and Apollo, watched as Arno got his butt whipped by Artemis.

"Arty please let me go." Arno begged

"Take it back." Artemis pressured

"Fine! Your the best archer I have ever seen." Arno gasped Artemis let him out of a chock hold and dropped him on the ground. Arno crawled over to Aphrodite and laid his head in her lap trying to catch his breath.

"Nectar please." he begged Apollo

"Sure thing Ar, I bet you learned your lesson." Apollo laughed

"Never tell Artemis she could be better." Arno nodded

Aphrodite face turned bright pink and she started to giggle I looked at Arno and his face was green and he looked like he was about to puke.

"Oh Arno your big brother is a bad boy." Aphrodite smirked

"Ahhhh! His discussing, I hate my powers!" Arno screamed

"What happened?" Ares asked

"Madison is officially Tristan's possession but don't tell her you know bel." Arno and Aphrodite said

"Oh those are the worst type of powers." I laughed

"Its not funny." Arno protested

"Is she pregnant?" I asked

"How'd you think I could sense them?!, of COURSE she's pregnant!" Arno yelled. We all burst out into laughter and Arno looked piss but then he started to laugh with us. We heard a huge thunder crack.

"Dads back." Ares and Apollo said

"I'll hide them." Aphrodite said we followed Aphrodite to her palace. It was pink with a bunch of arrows and a cupid in the front. Roses were lined up all around her windows. I saw a little person with a mask on run to Aphrodite and Arno.

"Daddy!" the kid yelled Arno picked him and ruffled his hair

"How you doing cupid?" Arno asked

"Good mommy taught me how to cast love spells and Apollo is teaching me archery." cupid giggled

"So this is cupid?" I asked

"Yeah." Aphrodite smiled

"Why does he call you daddy?" I asked Arno

"Because I gave him life." Arno shrugged

"Gotcha can I see his face?" I asked

"No!" they bothed yelled

"Calm down." I surrendered

"Its dangerous to look at him, not even Apollo or Poseidon could look at him." Aphrodite said

"Interesting." I nodded

"Bel, Ar its time to go my dad can sense your powers." Ares pushed. I walked over to Ares and gave him a hug and waited for Arno to unlatch cupid from his neck. He gave a hug to Aphrodite he walked over to me and took my hand. We flashed right into the tower.

I looked at Arno and smirked. "You and Aphrodite huh?"

"Um... No im not her type and I don't want a girlfriend." Arno insisted

"Ok im just curious your a daddy she's the mommy ooh that makes me the aunty!" I laughed

"And Ares is the uncle." he smirked

"Harhar." I sneered

"Im gonna go see mom." Arno said he waved by and flashed to wherever Aunt Darcy was. I walked over to my moms office but she wasn't there.

"Hey sweetie." I heard a voice said I turned around and saw Ella.

"Hi El." I smiled

"Where's Arno?" she asked

"Went to see his mom." I shrugged

"Were have you guys been?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I avoided

"You have been gone for 9 hours." she said

"um no where we just went exploring." I shrugged

"Colby told me." she said while putting her hand on her hips

"Told you what?" I asked I felt my breath quicken and I wiped away some sweat off my forehead.

"You two hanging around Greeks more importantly a certain Greek named Ares." she taunted

"Shut up Ella." I shushed

"Someone's in love." she laughed

"No im not we are just friends nothing more nothing less." I said while walking out of the room "And not a word to mom or dad." I warned she put her hands up in surrender and smiled

Darcy's Pov 

"I know your upset fury but I can't do anything." I said on the phone

"Well then figure something out." He snapped

"Look here Nick I can't be your miracle worker." I said

"Mrs. Lewis I'm not asking for a miracle just progress... Agent hills will be sending more papers over." Fury said and then hung

"Hello, hello fuck nick you don't just hang up on me!" I shouted to an empty line

"Um...mom?" I heard someone say I looked up and saw Arno staring at me with the same expression I would give Jane when she went sciency on me

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing just needed to ask you something." he smiled I patted my desk and he sat down on the edge

"What's on that mischievous mind of yours?" I question

"You know that prophecy that was said before I was born?" He asked I felt my breathing hitch up and I had to calm myself

"Yea what about it?" I pondered

"I think I'm mentioned twice in it." He mumbled

"Why on valahiem would you think that?" I asked

"Because, I saved my "motherland" and I think im supposed to save Lux." He said

"Honey no one can save her, as much as I would love for it to be you its just way to risky and I can't lose you." I warned

"But I've survived the war, I survived having a trident imbedded in my leg heck I've survived Belinda's worst, why couldn't I do that? I could save her mom and we could be a normal family again I could actually be proud to say..."

"Arno! You should already be proud of your family, we may not be perfect hell we're not even semi perfect, we're all jumbled up and messy but I wouldn't change it for anything in this universe, so no more of this talk and I don't want you trying to change your sister, no avenger is ever going to save her are we clear." I sternly said

"Yes mom, I just don't understand, why won't you even try? Can't you see she's hurting? Lux is literally dying and no one is helping her, Steve left her and that crushed the little bit of light in her, she needs you mom and dad I can't get why dad doesn't want to help, but your Darcy Lewis never saying never, you married The God of Lies and Mischief for odins sake why can't you help her?" he screamed

"Enough! I don't know what has gotten into you but I told you no more and that's what I meant no more!" I snapped I felt a little piece of me crush when I yelled at Arno I hadn't yelled at him much but I had never yelled at him like this his eyes were rimmed with red and he hopped off my desk and looked at me.

"Great now im the bad guy." I sighed he turned around and flashed away before I could say anything else. I took my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily.

"Darce?" Loki asked

"Not right now loki." I warned I could feel his two eyebrows scrunching into a confused expression

"What happened?" He asked

"I yelled at him... I fucking yelled at him because he wanted to save his big sister." I cried I looked up at him "Loki what are we going to do... I can't keep acting like everything is fine a dandy... I can't keep telling myself everything will be fine when I know its not."

"Darcy." he sighed he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, I felt the familiar coolness and safety I always felt when he held me, he brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead"I know its hard for you... How about I take you home we eat some bluerasberry frosting and watch star wars all day?" he asked

"You would do that for me?" I asked

"Darcy we have been married for almost a century and we have three children, I would do anything for you." he chuckled I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and popped up

"Well come on then icicle I think I hear some frosting calling my name." I smirked he laughed and took my hand and flashed us to the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked you it Please leave a review and also that it made up for that short chapter I gave you :) Tristan finally proposed can I just say I was squealing when I made that part also their are a few song lyrics in there a few were R5 ;) one was Parachute and another one was Beyoncé, and few were Hunter Hayes :D. If you have read the House of Hades then you already know why Cupid cant be looked at. XD


End file.
